Crossed Roses
by FallenSilverWolf
Summary: Not everything is always fairytale and happy endings.


This is just something that got my mind I will update the other stories when reading the dream sequence listen to Lucy by skillet.

"Relax Bob, I' am sure Chiaki didn't mean what she said" Souichiro said patting his friends back. Bob shook his head as he leaned forward his eyes were closed. "Chiaki doesn't play with things like that Souichiro" he said opening his blue eyes. "I-I…" Souichiro frowned before glaring at the ceiling. "She will regret her chose am sure then she'll come back to you" he whispered. Bob shook his head and stood up "She has moved on, then so will I" Bob said looking at his dark hands.

"If that's what you want Bob" "It is" was his reply before throwing the picture of him and a smiling burnet into the wall and hearing the glass break. ~Elsewhere~ "Mama Am home!" called a black haired girl her stormy blue eyes glistened with tears, her lightly tan skin was bruised and cut, her blouse was almost ripped into pieces. "Welco- What happened to you?"Kagome's mother yelled rushing to her daughter whom fell on her knees as tears spilled from her eyes. "H-H-He tried to…to" Kagome stammered only to have her mother hush her and rock her back and forward.

"He's not here dear he can't harm you here" She said glaring at the small jewel that fell from her daughter's hand. Tightening her hold on her daughter she hated to tell her that her grandfather was in the hospital on his death bed that would just shatter her. "Dear look at me" Ria said tilting her daughter's teary face up. "We are leaving to a new place a new beginning….seeing as you're jii-chan will not make it past the night" a new wail broke out of kagome's mouth as Ria sadly looked at her daughter seeing as both her and Souta had already cried for her father.

Kagome froze as she felt the jewel pulse, leaning away from her mother kagome watched as the jewel pulsed again before thrusting itself into her heart. Kagome gave a silent scream before she fell into her mother's arms knocked out. Ria dragged her daughter to the couch before look at the pictures on the wall of all the sword competition that kagome had attended at a young age. "Hopefully, you will remember the time before you're father past away I never understood why you blocked away the memories" Ria whispered brushing Kagome's bangs to the side before leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Goodnight sweet heart" Ria whispered before leaving kagome alone.

~Kagome's dream/Flash back~ "Papa, papa look at me!" a small girl yelled as she twirled in her orange sun dress causing a man with shoulder length black hair chuckle lightly with his dark blue eyes shining. "Yes, kagome I see you" the man's deep voice rang. The smaller kagome launched herself into the man's arms giggling as he twirled her around. "Faster papa, faster!" she yelled stretching her arms upward as her father spun faster before falling on his back causing kagome to scream and laugh as he hugged her tightly to his chest. "I love you papa" kagome's voice reached the man's ears causing him to smile at his only daughter. "And I you" he responded kissing her forehead.

"Papa what's that?" a six year old kagome asked pointing to a three tailed cat. "That kagome is a dark neko demon" Her father said kneeling next to her and reaching his hand out to the cat. "D-Demon?" Kagome stuttered stepping back in fear. "Kagome, not all demons are evil some are good while others are misunderstood or lonely they are the same as us they bleed, they feel fear and happiness just like you and I" Her father told her as the neko purred and brushed against his hand and looked at kagome with big silver eyes before giving a soft mew. Kagome reached her hand out and giggled as the demon licked her hand and purred louder. "See?" Her father said with a soft smile seeing his daughter play with the small demon. Kagome gave a nod as she hugged the neko.

"Papa! Look I did it!" Kagome yelled as she lifted the lightly glowing sword for her father to see. "Only seven and you already mastered how to transfer you're miko ki am very proud butterfly" her father said as he watched her swing her sword as if she had been using it all her life. "Now let me see that heaven sank attack" he said with a smile as he saw his daughter mess up the move but try and try again till she got it right.

"Are you mad?" She heard her father say to her mother. "How, can you ask me that? You are practically taking my daughter away from me!" She heard her mother yell and she cringed "You don't care for her you never did!" Her father replied coldly causing kagome to peek from the corner that she was hiding in. "Don't you dare say that I care for kagome just as much as you do!" Ria screeched causing kagome to bite her lower lip. "Then were, where you when kagome was competing? Probably mating that best friend of yours don't take me for an idiot Ria I know and I have for a while I even know that Souta isn't mine he has black eyes Ria you have grey and I blue" Her father growled kagome shook as she saw her mother slap her father tears running down her face. "Get out" Ria said her hands shaking. "With pleasure" He said coldly before turning and walking out the house. "PAPA! NO, PAPA" Kagome screamed rushing after her father not caring that her mother called for her. "PAPA!" She continued to yell as she was not able to see him. Running across the street she continued to yell not seeing the speeding care heading her way "KAGOME!" she heard her father yell but it was too late as her small body was sent into the air her eyes where widen and mouth open blood dripping down the corner. Her body hit the ground with a larger 'thud' and rolled a few yards.

She could hear someone calling her name yet she couldn't see them but she could feel how her shoulder burned and stung, her legs she didn't want to move them because it caused her too much pain. "Papa" she called out weakly as tears fell from her eyes. Ria couldn't even look at her daughter it disgusted her to no end on how she looked. Her daughters shoulder was skin free you could see the bone; her legs were at an odd angle her perfect black hair was mixed with her blood while her eyes looked dull and glassy. 'She's dead' kept running threw her mind and seeing her husband kneeling next to her daughter soaked in her blood didn't help her feel any better. "Link" Ria muttered softly placing a hand on her husband's shoulder only to have it shaken off "Don't she'll be okay, I know it" he said picking up kagome. "There was nothing we could have done let's just bury her" Ria said trying again to touch her husband only to get smacked causing her eyes to widen. "You have no fucking shame do you? You're only daughter is bloody and close to death and yet you could care less…you disgust me Ria, you don't even deserve to be a mother" Link said lowly and coldly before brushing past her towards the woods.

There Link was met with a young beautiful woman. Her silver eyes widened "What happened to my butterfly!" She almost screamed rushing to kagome. Checking her over "She got hit by a car… I think it was planed" link said solemnly. The woman growled causing her three tails to bristle up. "She will live" "I know" Link said brushing the tears away from his daughters face. "You still want to do it" The woman stated seeing Link nod "She will hate you in the end" the woman warned him "I know" he said smiling softly. "All I ask for is that you look after her Mikomi¹" Link said as he kissed his daughters' forehead before handing her over too Mikomi and glowing a bright blue color. "I will seal her mind and any memories of demons and I …she will think I died of an illness to young for her to remember" He said before vanishing into small blue orbs that shot into kagome. Mikomi quickly sent a blast of her neko energy causing all those that were within the shrines area to have their memories altered. "I will protect you butterfly" Mikomi whispered. ~End dream/flash back~

Kagome shot up her body branched in sweat, her eyes where wide as she took a shaky breath. "Kagome" She heard a velvet voice say. She turned to see a red three tail neko the same one from her dreams. "Mikomi" She muttered as the neko jumped into her lap. "No, my name is Tondo son of Mikomi" the neko said as his dark sliver eyes dimed slightly. Kagome quickly gathered the neko and hugged him feeling bad for mentioning the boy's mother. The neko wiggled himself out of kagome's grip and shifted to his human form. Kagome gave a light blush as she stared at the handsome teen his fiery hair in a low ponytail two furry ears on top of his head; he had a lean body and was tall. Tondo twitched his tail in annoyance at kagome's stare.

'Probably going to drool herself at my beauty' Tondo thought smugly. "How good are you with a sword?" that had caught him off guard. "Good enough" he responded narrowing his eyes as he saw her nod and stand. "I need to see if I can still use a sword" she told him before heading out her house. Tondo quickly followed the girl with curiosity, placing a hand on his kanta he saw her get into defensive position. "Where is your sword girly?" he asked only to be shocked when kagome smirked at him. "I don't need a metal one to beat you" she stated pulling at her miko ki she formed a purity kanta. "Ready?" She asked, Tondo gave made no sound has he pulled out his own sword and attacked first. ~Elsewhere~ "What's wrong Aya?" bob asked as he leaned against the window of the school "Souichiro-san is with Maya-Chan again" Aya whispered holding her knees to her chest.

"They are training Aya, remember Souichiro wants to be strong" Bob said looking down at the orange haired teen. Aya nodded sadly but she knew better she knew what really went on in their 'training'. 'Nee-Chan thinks of me as stupid she thinks I won't notice but I have…I see them look at each other fondly, I see them hide their lust by faking anger just so they can touch each other, You nee-Chan are the truly stupid one' She thought tightening her hold on her legs as tears of frustration slid down her face. "We are getting a new student" Bob said trying to lighten Aya's mood. Aya quickly wiped away her tears and looked confusingly at Bob "do you know if they will join our club?" Aya asked slight hopping that the new kid would distract her from her sister and 'husband'.

"No, but I hope so I need a challenge seeing as Souichiro is always training" Bob said as he rose up towering at seven feet, "Let's get to class Aya" He said causing Aya to nodded. She stood up and followed her brother like figure. "Class these are our new two students" The teacher said not looking up from his desk. Kagome bite her lip she swore they could see the scar on her leg that Naraku had left in the final battle. "I am Tondo Mikomi" Tondo said using his mother's name as his last, he rested an arm around Kagome's shoulder and glared at any of the males that looked at his ward wrong. "Kagome" She said simply looking down. "Alright Tondo next to bob, Kagome next to Aya now!" the teacher ordered. Kagome swallowed what she was about to say and just nodded. Sitting next to the orange haired girl, who looked at her hopefully.

"Do you want to join my club we practice with Kanta?" Aya said her orange eyes shining brightly, Kagome gave a slight nod "Yes, but I have to see if Tondo will join as well he is my cousin after all" Kagome said before looking forward. Aya looked at the one named Tondo and felt her heart stop she blushed and looked down. 'I shouldn't be attracted to him I am Souichiro's….w….wife' she thought before her eyes dulled. 'But was he truly you're to being with?' a small voice asked in her head. 'No' she answered, her mood lowering itself more. Kagome glanced at the girl next to her from the corner of her eye and frowned she knew that broken look all too well. "He's not worth it" she whispered causing Aya to lift her head in surprises

"What?" she asked, Kagome turned to look at her: her face was almost emotionless except the trace of anger within her eyes "The male you had given you're heart too, he's not worth it if he causes you this much pain and suffering especially with another woman" Kagome explained before turning back to the teacher. "Souichiro- Sama isn't like that at all! Don't speak like that about him when you don't even know him!" Aya hissed. Kagome gave a snicker "True, I may not know him but I know the pain in your eyes, When was the last time he held you, or even took the time to be with you, or even look at you without being anxious about leaving, when was the last time he said something caring to you?" Kagome asked the girl coldly. Aya seemed frozen as tears started to form in her eyes "You know nothing" "I don't need too" Kagome said before standing and heading to lunch with Tondo.

"Hey Souichiro how was training?" Aya heard Bob ask Souichiro, she looked up hopeful that he would look at her only to see he was blushing and looking to the side, her eyes narrowed as she saw a tinge of red on his neck if she remembered correctly her sister was wearing red lip gloss today. "It was tiring" Souichiro answered scratching the back of his head eyes down casted. '_When was the last time he held you?_' the question rang in her head. 'He never held me before, I was the one always holding him' Aya thought standing up and walking next to Bob with a cheery smile.

'_Or took the time to be with you or even look at you without being anxious about leaving?'_"Will you be able to spend lunch with me today Souichiro-Sama?" Aya asked already knowing the answer. "Sorry Aya I have to get back to training" He said turning about racing out the room not even once looking at her. 'He never has time for me and always wants to leave' she thought looking down with a bitter smile.

"You never saying anything caring too me" Aya said causing both Souichiro and Bob to look at her with a confusion written all over their face. "Both you and Maya think am stupid which really funny" she said laughing bitterly. She lifted her head causing Souichiro the suck in a breath as he stared at her dull dark orange eyes. "Enjoy my sister while she last, _Souichiro_" Aya hissed the last part before pushing past Souichiro and heading to lunch hopping to find Kagome. "Did you tell her Bob?" Souichiro asked glaring at his friend; Bob just shook his head "You shouldn't have played with her heart" he stated before he too pushed past Souichiro and followed Aya. Tondo stared at Kagome for a while "Why haven't we moved?"

he asked, but glared at his ward as she raised a hand to silence him. His eyes widen as he saw the orange haired girl rush into his wards arms and cry her heart out. Kagome wrapped her arms around Aya and slid to the ground with the crying girl. "You were right" Aya muttered in-between her sobs. "Hush now" Kagome told her hugging her tighter while resting her chin on Aya's head. Bob stopped next to the red headed. Both silent knowing that there were no words to say.

Once Aya had calmed down did Kagome speak "let's go you're club, maybe practicing will relax you more" she suggested Aya just nodded and stood with kagome. Kagome glanced at the males, seeing them nod she asked Aya to lead the way. Once they made it to the dojo they ignored the two other occupants. "Tondo my blade" Kagome told him as Aya went to get her blade. Tondo grabbed the thin yet deadly blade from his back pack and handed it to his ward. Both Aya and Kagome got in their stand before rushing at each other. Maya was shocked to see that her sister wasn't gushing over Souichiro but rather fighting a girl she didn't know, she noticed that Souichiro would winched every time Aya got wounded.

'He still cares' she thought looking back to the fight, the girl Aya was fighting against barley had any scratches on her, yet Maya saw the scar on her leg it was jagged yet smooth with a purple tint to it. "She's good" Tondo said to Bob causing Maya to look at him and blush. Bob nodded "So is your cousin" he said causing Tondo to laugh "She better, after all that she went thru she better be as good as she is now" he said solemnly. Tondo took off his shirt then looked at Bob causing him to nodded and take his shirt off too before going into a fist fight. Maya's eyes seemed to widen as she saw Tondo's movements were as graceful as a felines and he was quick very quick. Kagome dodged Aya's blade by doing a backwards handstands and kicking Aya's chin causing her to let go of her blade and fall, Kagome quickly pressed the her blade to Aya neck.

"I win" Kagome said as Tondo brought Bob to his knees. "You're getting slower Tondo" Kagome said staring at Tondo from the corner of her eye. "Well forgive me for still having wounds from our battle yesterday" he hissed stretching his arms. Aya got to her feet and stared at the two strangely, "Do you wish to see how we fight?" Kagome asked only to smirk when Aya and Bob nodded. Throwing her blade at Tondo who caught it with ease. "Are you sure Kag?" Tondo ask getting into his stance as kagome got into hers, her hands glowing a pure pink quickly forming a sword. "Beyond" She responded rushing forward causing her blade to clash with his. Tondo forced his demon ki into his sword while pushing against kagome.

That's the end for now I don't plan on really finishing it… 1)Mikomi- hope


End file.
